The present invention relates in general to systems for electronic visual communication, and more particularly provides a multipurpose computerized television for generating a plurality of video images in association with a personal computer.
In recent times, numerous electronic technologies including audio signal processing, video signal processing and data processing have become more available to individual users. With more advanced electronic technologies available to users, new and different needs for entertainment and business applications have arisen.
Two areas in which needs for improved entertainment and business applications exist are in generating multimedia presentations and telecommunications. Multimedia refers to the integration of text, audio, graphics, still image and moving pictures into a single, computer-controlled, multimedia product. It includes the combination of computers, video disk or compact disk players, video monitors, optical scanners, audio cards, music synthesizers, etc., all linked together by powerful developmental software. Telecommunications, on the other hand, includes applications for communicating by electronic transmission signals from devices such as telephones, radio, and television. A number of factors, however, have precluded the ability of system designers to develop systems which can fully utilize and integrate multimedia and telecommunications applications in a single workstation. These factors include public acceptance, excessive costs, system complexity, and incompatibilities among the various electronic technologies.
One particular area in which significant improvements are being made is in television technology. Today, for the above states reasons, there is no system that takes full advantage of the television signal display and manipulation capabilities that may be possible by combining a multimedia applications with telecommunications applications. If a television could be combined with a computer, then a user could realize significant increases in receiving and recording television information, as well as making the computer a much more valuable tool for the storage and display of information.
One video workstation described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,562 to Murakami et al. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cMurakamixe2x80x9d) shows the use of a control system that collects multiple asynchronous video, audio, graphic and data signals and retransmits the signals. While the data transmission system of Murakami discloses a system for transmitting various types of audio and video data, it fails to integrate telecommunications and multimedia abilities in a single workstation easily accessible to a user. Moreover, the Murakami invention does not approach the benefits available to the user in having a standardized personal computer platform combined with a high quality television circuit.
Thus, there is a need for a system that effectively combines a high quality television circuit with a personal computer.
There is a need for a system that combines within a single chassis a television circuit with a personal computer for a variety of multimedia applications.
There is a need for a system that permits computer manipulation of television signals to perform operations heretofore only possible with more expensive and complex systems.
Moreover, there is a need for a system that provides to the user an environment of full multimedia and telecommunications capabilities, especially including the ability to receive, store, and communicate video information.
The present invention, accordingly, provides a multipurpose computerized television system for generating a plurality of video images in association with a personal computer. The system comprises a personal computer that includes a personal computer chassis and a monitor. A television circuit associates with the personal computer and is within the chassis for receiving a plurality of television signals and directing the signals to the monitor for the monitor to display. The monitor is a video graphics array monitor and the television circuit is designed to be compatible with video graphics array monitor circuitry.
An audio multimedia circuit associates with the personal computer and the television circuit and is also located within the chassis for receiving and processing audio data from the television circuit. The audio multimedia circuit also communicates the audio multimedia data to the personal computer. The audio multimedia circuit comprises an analog mixing circuit for mixing a plurality of analog audio signals and an analog-to-digital/digital-to-analog converter in association with the analog mixing circuit to generate analog output signals and directing them to the analog mixing circuit. The analog-to-digital/digital-to-analog converter also associates with the analog mixing circuit to receive a plurality of analog audio signals to generate a plurality of digital output signals.
Control circuitry associated with the television circuit and the personal computer within the chassis controls the operation of the television circuit through the personal computer. The control circuitry comprises a remote control circuit for remotely and independently controlling the television circuit and the personal computer.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that it effectively combines a high quality television circuit with a personal computer. For example, by combining the television circuit with the personal computer, the present invention permits computer control of not only the television, but also a wide variety of interfacing systems. In particular, the interfacing circuitry permits a graphical user interface to be displayed at the monitor for control of the television and other components associated with the computer for significantly increased user control flexibility.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it combines within a single chassis a television circuit with a personal computer for a variety of multimedia applications. The television circuit may interface other telecommunications circuits such as a data/fax/voice modem circuit for telephonic transmission of television signals. As a result, the present invention provides the ability to interface other circuitry for telephone conferencing of a local area network or other communications path.
Yet another technical advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to manipulate television signals to perform operations heretofore only possible with more expensive and complex systems.
In coordination with other telecommunications circuitry and audio multimedia circuitry, the present invention provides to the user an environment of full multimedia and telecommunications capabilities, especially including the ability to receive, store, and communicate television video information.